1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combining an integrated handsfree kit of mobile-phone with an existing vehicular stereo acoustic loudspeaker. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated mobile-phone handsfree kit which can utilize the high power and high fidelity characteristics of the existing vehicular stereo system, to power the mobile-phone handsfree kit with internal stereo power cord for simplifying interior wiring and power problems. The invention also detects and controls the sound source (stereo system or mobile-phone) for loudspeaker output and simulates the sound field of audio conversation to highly improve audio quality of wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional mobile-phone handsfree kit assembly comprises a main electric circuit unit 43, a mobile-phone holder 45, a plug 44 engaging with a cigarette lighter 100, a microphone 41, a external loudspeaker 42 disposed on dashboard 3, and an electric power supply wire 441 connected between the plug 44 and the main electric circuit unit 43. A plurality of electric wires 421 which are disposed in an interior of a vehicle may be tangled together and causes driving interference. The mobile-phone holder 45 is to hold and fasten the mobile-phone set 46. Therefore, the conventional mobile-phone handsfree assembly is very inconvenient for the users to talk with mobile-phone while driving.